A Feudal Family Fairytale
by RisemRanger21
Summary: A new story I started from a brainstorming session. Bad at summaries...hope you enjoy! :)
1. Author's Note

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the next installment of my story collection! Though I haven't completely finished two other stories that I'm currently working on, an idea hit me last night for a new story, and I just couldn't refuse 'mah brainstorming mind.**

**So, without further ado, here it 'tis! Comments/reviews are most welcome…I encourage any and all criticism! :)**


	2. Protagonist Profile

**Protagonist Character(s)**

**InuYasha**

- a half-blood dog demon

- 214 years old (appears 29 years old)

- still has command over his late Father's sword, Tetsusaiga

- protector of InuYasha's Forest and Kaede's Village

- now more powerful than his older half-brother, Sesshōmaru

- married to Kagome ~ 8 years

- continues to travel with his friends, protecting villages from rampaging demons

**Kagome**

- a human

- 27 years old

- still holds control over the Subjugation Beads that bind InuYasha

- now a skilled master of the longbow

- the most powerful priestess in all Feudal Japan

- married to InuYasha ~ 8 years

- continues to travel with her friends, protecting villages from rampaging demons

**Izayoi**

- a half-blood dog demon

- 6 years old

- daughter of Kagome and InuYasha

- very strategic

- has taken an interest in Lin

- travels with her mother and father, protecting villages from rampaging demons

**Haku**

- a half-blood dog demon

- 6 years old

- son of Kagome and InuYasha

- very intellectual

- has no interest in fighting

- stays in Kaede's Village to train under Rin as an apprentice healer

**Midoriko**

- a human

- 4 years old

- daughter of Kagome and InuYasha

- follows in Kagome's footsteps as a priestess

- her power is dormant, however, because of her young age

- travels with her mother and father, protecting villages from rampaging demons

**Miroku**

- a human

- 30 years old

- his loyalty to his friends is unwavering

- still a formidable opponent in battle

- uses his holy staff and sutra scrolls to ward off demons

- married to Sango ~ 11 years

- continues to travel with his friends, protecting villages from rampaging demons

**Sango**

- a human

- 28 years old

- still a formidable opponent in battle

- wields Hiraikotsu with ease

- continues to fights alongside her demon-cat companion, Kilala

- married to Miroku ~ 11 years

- continues to travel with her friends, protecting villages from rampaging demons

**Chi&Mi**

- both humans

- both 10 years old

- the twin girls of Sango and Miroku

- tend to do almost everything together, besides training

- speak in unison

- Chi follows in Miroku's footsteps as a fighting monk/priestess

- weapon of choice is a holy staff

- Mi follows in Sango's footsteps as a demon slayer

- weapon of choice is a pair of gloves with spikes (made from demon bones) protruding from the knuckles

- Mi also uses a sword for long distance combat

- Mi has taken an interest in Shippō

- travels with their mother and father, protecting villages from rampaging demons

**Lin**

- a human

- 8 years old

- son of Sango and Miroku

- keeps to himself

- very intellectual

- follows in Sango's footsteps as a demon slayer

- weapon of choice is a sword

- has taken an interest in Izayoi

- travels with his mother and father, protecting villages from rampaging demons

**Kilala**

- a full-blooded cat demon

- age is unknown (approximation of 200+ years)

- continues to fight alongside her demon-slaying companion, Sango

- very intellectual

- devoted and faithful to her friends

- continues to travel with her friends, protecting villages from rampaging demons

**Shippō**

- a full-blooded fox demon

- 19 years old

- remains faithful to his companions

- much stronger than his younger years

- now a first-class trickster

- has taken an interest in Mi

- continues to travel with his friends, protecting villages from rampaging demons

**Sesshōmaru**

- a full-blooded dog demon

- 512 years old (appears 31 years old)

- InuYasha's older half-brother

- an unrivaled opponent in battle

- still has command over his late Father's sword, Tenseiga

- also wields his own sword, Bakusaiga

- visits Rin often in Kaede's Village

- continues to travel the land with his loyal servant, Jaken

**Jaken**

- a full-blooded imp demon

- age is unknown

- Sesshōmaru's loyal servant

- weapon of choice is the Staff of Two Heads

- continues to travel the land with Sesshōmaru

**Rin**

- a human

- 20 years old

- on good terms with InuYasha and the group

- remains loyal to Sesshōmaru, even in his absence

- lives in Kaede's Village as their main healer

- has taken Haku as an apprentice

- is the main caretaker of the children within the village

- has not yet made the decision on whether to stay in the village or leave with Sesshōmaru

**Ah-Un**

- a full-blooded dragon demon

- age is unknown

- Sesshōmaru's beast of burden

- loyal only to Sesshōmaru

- seems affectionate towards Rin, and is always by her side

- remains in Kaede's Village to watch over/protect her

**Kaede**

- a human

- 71 years old

- retired priestess

- main caretaker of Midoriko when she resides in the village

- mind/health has begun to falter

- stays within the confines of her village due to old age

**Myōga**

- a full-blooded flea demon

- age is unknown

- InuYasha's loyal servant

- very intellectual

- now lives in Kaede's village, assisting Rin and Haku when needed

- frequently travels along with InuYasha's group, helping to protect villages from rampaging demons

**Kohaku**

- a human

- 23 years old

- younger brother of Sango

- still a formidable opponent in battle

- weapon of choice is his scythe made from demon bones

- very intellectual

- on good terms with InuYasha and the group

- now travels with his sister and her companions, protecting villages from rampaging demons

**Kōga**

- a full-blooded wolf demon

- age is unknown

- the most powerful wolf demon in all Feudal Japan

- weapons of choice are speed and power, which he uses with deadly results

- on good terms with InuYasha and the group

- married to Ayame ~ 10 years

- leader of the wolf demon tribe, along with his wife Ayame

**Ayame**

- a full-blooded wolf demon

- 27 years old

- on good terms with InuYasha and the group

- married to Kōga ~ 10 years

- leader of the wolf demon tribe, along with her husband Kōga

**Chiga**

- a full-blooded wolf demon

- 6 years old

- son of Ayame and Kōga

- inherited his father's speed and bravery

- considered the Prince of the wolf demon tribe

- very intellectual

- has taken an interest in Midoriko

- prone to disappearing for long periods of time, his curiosity ending him in frequent trouble

**Bunza**

- a full-blooded lynx demon

- age is unknown

- devoted and faithful to his family and friends

- very cunning/strategic

- now leader of the lynx tribe, at the death of his father

- a good friend of InuYasha's


	3. Deceased Character Profile

**Deceased Character(s)**

- **Naraku** ~ _an evil demon killed by InuYasha and the group_

- **Shako** ~ _Sango & Kohaku's father_

- **Bankotsu** ~ _leader of the Band of Seven_

- **Kanna** ~ _reincarnation of Naraku_

- **Kikyō** ~_ InuYasha's first love & the priestess who was reincarnated through Kagome_

- **Izayoi** ~ _InuYasha's mother_

- **Hōsenki** ~ _a demon who befriended InuYasha's father…a Master of all jewels_

- **Inu no Taishō** ~ _InuYasha and Sesshōmaru's father_

- **Hakudōshi** ~ _reincarnation of Naraku_

- **Kagura** ~ _reincarnation of Naraku_

- **Midoriko** ~ _priestess who created the Sacred Jewel_


	4. Antagonist Profile

**Antagonist Character(s)**

**Raizen**

- a full-blooded phoenix demon

- age is unknown

- older brother of Raiden

- weapon of choice is a sword cast from a powerful demon tree

- very intellectual

- has the ability to call the dead back to the living as apparitions

- cold-hearted and ruthless

**Raiden**

- a full-blooded phoenix demon

- age is unknown

- younger brother of Raizen

- weapon of choice is a flute made from demons blood

- devoted whole-heartedly to his brother

- has the ability to control Raizen's apparitions with a melody played on his demon flute

- cold-hearted and ruthless


	5. Chapter 1

**A/N: For the record, I do NOT own InuYasha nor anything that concerns the show. I'm just a fanboy writing about one of the best anime's in the world. Chapter One is complete...so, read on and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Izayoi, stop it! Leave me alone..!"

"Not on your life, Haku. Get back here!"

Kagome sighs heavily from where she sits as the growls outside of her home grow louder, straightening up to her full height as she hoists the still form of her youngest daughter more securely in her arms. Walking gracefully out into the early morning light, she stops abruptly as her two oldest race past, earning her a disgruntled whine from the small girl still nestled into her chest. Her face falling into its familiar glare, she places the girl gently on the ground beside her and rests her hands on her hips, turning to face the other two.

"Izayoi! Haku! That's enough. Cut it out, both of you; it's too early in the morning for the two of you to be fighting…do you want to wake the rest of the village?"

At the sound of their mother's voice, both children skid to a halt, looking sheepishly behind them to where she stands. At a jerk from her head, they turn and walk back down the path, stopping in front her and shrinking from the heat of her gaze.  
Watching their sullen expressions, her gaze softens slightly. Running a hand through her pitch black hair, she sighs again, shaking her head.

"Honestly…what possesses the two of you to be so loud so early? Not only that, but it's like this every morning…"

"…But Momma, it's HIS fault..!"

Not able to keep her silence, Izayoi turns her blazing golden eyes on her mother. Lifting her hand, she points a clawed finger at her brother who flinches, shying away and flattening his ears to his head as if expecting to be hit.

"If Haku wasn't such a runt, these fights would never happen!"

Turning her head away from her mother's steady gaze, she growls under her breath, eyes narrowing in anger. Kagome watches her daughter for a while before turning her attention to her son; reaching her hand out, she rests it gently against his cheek, making him turn his gaze upwards to connect with hers.

"…What is she talking about, Haku? Tell me."

His eyes wavering, he shifts uncomfortably. After a long silence, he finally opens his mouth to speak, but Izayoi raises her head once more and intervenes, making Haku shut down under his sister's onslaught.

"It's the other village children. They constantly tease Haku about being half-demon, saying that because he's the way he is, fighting should be in his blood; however, since Haku has taken an oath never to fight and to instead become a healer, they think that it's immoral."

Her face hidden by her beautiful silver hair, Izayoi's hands clench tightly into fists, her small body shaking in suppressed anger.

"…They constantly bully him; throwing sticks or stones, and getting the older children to chase him when he gets tired. I ALWAYS have to save his scrawny hide, and so because of that they taunt me to, calling me names. So, I make him get up with me at dawn every morning and FORCE him to fight me. That way, he'll learn how to protect his own damn self…"

As she finishes her tirade, she turns on her heel and bounds away before Kagome can say otherwise, disappearing almost instantly into InuYasha's Forest.  
Having reached out instinctively to stop her, Kagome withdraws her hand back to rest against her chest, looking out at the shadows that dance within the confines of the forest. Feeling a soft tug on her priestess's kimono sleeve, she looks back down at her small son, his clawed hand trembling as he holds tightly to her. Smiling sadly, she lowers herself down to his eye-level, leaning forward to rest her forehead carefully against his before pulling away to kiss it lovingly.  
Leaning into her soft touches, Haku stays silent. Neither of them says anything, for they don't have to.

They know the whispers that drift throughout the village, and the villages nearby. They know all too well the story of the strange priestess who appeared as if out of thin air…the one who married a half-demon and then bore him three children.  
Kagome knew that their lives would be difficult; that people, though kind to her when she ventured out of her home alone, would turn their backs in disgust and fear when she was accompanied by her family. She knew the stares, the whispered conversations – all of it was happening, and it would continue to happen, no matter how much she wished it wouldn't.

A sudden outburst from behind her shakes her out of her reverie. Turning, Kagome moves swiftly back to where her daughter sits, smiling slightly as she looks up at her with a stubborn expression. Leaning down, she hoists the girl back into her arms, rocking her back and forth as she coos softly into her ear.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Midoriko. Did you think Momma had forgotten you..?"

Having her mother's attention back on her, Midoriko squirms happily, giggling up at Kagome as she reaches out a hand to snag and twine haphazardly in her hair. Grimacing at the pain of her hair being pulled, she looks back at Haku, reaching out her free hand in expectance.

"…Come on dear; give your sister some time to cool off. You know how she is…she got that stubborn streak from your father. We'll wait for both of them inside, okay?"

His eyes slowly gaining back their brilliant hazel shine, he nods silently and reaches out to grab hold with a shy smile and, together, all three disappear back into their home…awaiting the arrival of their two favorite half-demons.


End file.
